


Dancing on My Own

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Calum Scott song, F/M, High School, Hurt!Dan, M/M, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Prom, School Dances, Songfic, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: Dan just doesn't understand how anyone could love Phil more than he did.





	Dancing on My Own

**Author's Note:**

> lol remember when i used to write?
> 
> i definetly recommend you listen to Dancing on My Own by Calum Scott as you read because it really sets the tone.

_somebody said you got a new friend_

"So, I hear Phil has a new friend." Louise sighed, sliding onto the bleacher next to me, her hair bouncing. 

"Yeah, I know." I whispered, scrubbing at my face with my hands before looking back up at the decorated gymnasium. 

The winter dance was tonight, and we, the party planning committee, were responsible for making the gym look like a winter wonderland. Silver streamers were hanging from the ceiling and some of the light bulbs were being changed from their regular white lights to blue mood ones. An arch made to look like it was covered in frost stood in front of a snow landscape background for pictures, and silver and blue balloons were tied all around the gym.  It had taken hours, but everything was perfectly in its place. 

Beside the DJ booth, Phil had some blonde pressed up against the wall, leaning over her and whispering things that made her giggle. She was wearing purple lipstick and was curvy to boot. Her name was Madeline or something, and she was sweet. But she wasn't good enough for Phil, maybe better than me, but not nearly good enough. Maybe if I had some hips, Phil would still be with me. 

_does she love you better than i can_

"How can she love him better than I could?" I whispered to myself as I studied them. 

"Dan, you have got to stop comparing yourself to every person he flirts with." Louise chastised, but nevertheless reached over to comfortingly pat my knee. 

"I can't help it." I mumbled, looking away from the scene in favor of turning toward my friend. 

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Come on. You're coming to my house, remember?" She reminded me, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. She held out her hand to me, and I accepted it, letting her help me up. We both walked towards the gym doors, grabbing our backpacks on the way out, and proceeded to her car in the parking lot. 

_and there's a big black sky over my town_

As soon as we stepped out of the gym, I looked up at the sky only to see that it was almost black. It was drastically colder outside than it was in the gym, and I shivered. Louise sent me a sympathetic glance, and walked a little faster, unlocking her car before we even got to it so we could get inside quicker. As soon as we reached her, technically her mom's, station wagon I reached for the handle to the passengers side only to freeze. 

_i know where you're at, i bet she's around_

I could hear Phil's voice, and I turned my head, knowing that where he was, that girl would be right with him. My suspicions were confirmed, and as soon as I spotted his tall form, I could see a shorter frame walking beside him with his arms around her. A ball developed in my throat and I looked away, quickly joining Louise in the car. 

"You're only making yourself feel awful." She muttered, turning the key in the ignition as I threw my backpack into the backseat and slammed my door. 

_and yeah, i know it's stupid but i just gotta see it for myself_

I reached up and buckles my seat belt, adjusting it across my chest. "I know. I can't help it." I mumbled, plonking my hands down into my lap and staring out the window. 

\---

I fluffed my white skirt out, making the tulle even more poofy-looking. My eyes were rimmed with eyeliner and my lashes were painted with mascara. My nails were a light pink color that Phil used to love and a braclet that he had given me on my sixteenth birthday was looped around my wrist. Louise had discouraged that of course, but I didn't listen. 

"I'm going to run to the bathroom, will you be okay?" She yelled over the music, her face illuminated by the lights. 

"I'll be fine!" I yelled back, watching her retreating form as she wiggles herself and her red dress through the crowds of people. 

I backed myself into a corner of the gym, not wanting to just be standing alone until Louise came back. I settled against the wall and started to people watch, only realizing after I spotted Phil that it wasn't a good idea. 

_i'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh_

There he was, dancing with the girl from earlier in the middle of the dance floor, giving her soft kisses and laughing while he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. She was in some blue satin number and he was in a matching suit, making them look like the perfect couple. It made my heart ache. 

_i'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh_

My insides were screaming at me to look away, but I kept watching, staring as his hands moved to her waist and her smile grew wider. I was only thirty feet away from them, but neither of them had seen me. They were too wrapped up in each other.

Or maybe I was just invisible. 

_and i'm giving it my all, but i'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_

I considered reaching out, just tapping on his shoulder and asking how he was doing, but before I could work up the courage, he was gripping her hand and leading her away from me, towards the gym doors. My heart sank, but I wasn't surprised. 

Maybe if I was a girl he would love me again.

_i keep dancing on my own_

The doors of the gym slammed, but no one else noticed. They were gone, and I was alone in a crowd of people. I looked around at the others, only to see everyone else was dancing in partners. Tears gathered in my eyes, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I started swaying by myself to the slow music, the rough material of my dress scratching my legs. 

_i just want to dance all night_

Once I started, I didn't want to stop. It was a form of release, all of my sadness letting out as I cried in the gym. After Louise returned from the bathroom, she only gave me a knowing look before gripping my arm and dragging me over to the punch bowl. 

"Your makeup is running, love. This will help though, Brian from eleventh grade spiked it." She explained, leaning in so she was whispering in my ear as she poured two glasses, one for her and one for me. 

_and i'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah_

I found myself drinking two, then three, then four cups of punch. I wanted to feel a little funny. I wanted to forget everything. 

I accidentally bumped into people, including Phil's best friend PJ, who shot me a look of pity. He rummaged through his suit pocket and pulled out a tissue before handing it to me. "You look like you could use this." He said with a small smile before walking away. 

I just blew my nose before throwing the tissue on the floor. 

_stilettos and broken bottles, i'm spinning around in circles_

My feet were killing me, but I refused to take off my high heels, even if I had already lost my balance three times and tipped a glass bowl filled with chips onto the floor. 

"Dan?" Louise shouted, concerned as I stumbled back over to the bleachers, the ache in my stomach turning into the actual urge to vomit. 

_so far away still so near_

I pried a shoe off of my foot before throwing it onto the ground, then buried my face in my hands and started crying again, attracting the attention of multiple freshman and loners who were sitting on the bleachers. This was the same spot I had sat in while I watched Phil feel up the latest girl. 

_the lights come on the music dies_

The slow song they were playing faded out, and the lights were turned back up to their full brightness, signaling that it was the end of the dance. Louise picked up my shoe from the floor when she got close enough. "We need to get you sobered up." She sighed, handing the high heel to me. 

_but you don't see me standing here_

"He didn't see me." I whispered instead of replying.


End file.
